Funny Bleach Episode 14
by RukiaLady94
Summary: What can I say. Rukia really loves freaking people out. That s her thing. lmao.


Funny Bleach Episode 14: Rukiatastic

[Another morning. Another boring day and another...]

Rukia: (Screams) AAAAAAAAH!

[As I was saying..another bad day, I wonder why]

Rangiku: (Runs in Rukia`s room) What happened? (Looks at Rukia) AAAAAAAAH!

Rukia: Oh great. Just what I need. Someone screaming while I have a horrible headache. Thanks a lot.

Rangiku: Rukia, wha-how. What happened to your hair?

Yoruichi: I heard screaming, is everyone alright? WHOA! What the...Rukia, your hair looks like it`s been struck by lightning...twice. And you look horrible. Must`ve been some party last night, huh.

Rukia: You know me, party party party. I`m a party girl.

Rangiku: Come on barbie, let`s go party up your hair and your clothes and uh...you know what? Let`s just party you up.

Yoruichi: Yeah, let`s. (Closes door and locks it) Okay let`s start with your hair. Then we`ll go get some sexy clothes out of your closet.

[A couple of minutes later]

Rangiku: Alright your hair looks as good as new.

Yoruichi: And so does her face. (Opens her closet)

Rukia: Leave my closet alone. I`ve been saving the most sexiest clothes ever in my closet. Now turn around so I can put it on.

Rangiku: Oh come on, Rukia. You don`t have anything in your entire body that we haven`t seen before or have.

Rukia: I know that. I just want you to be surprised.

Yoruichi: Okay. (Turns around)

Rangiku: Alrighty. (Turns around)

Rukia: Okay turn around. How do I look?

Rangku: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! You look soo hot!

Yoruichi: WOW! All I can say is...wow!

Rangiku: Let`s get you out there, girl. (Opens door)

[Then out of nowhere the song: I`m a barbie girl, starts playing in the background as they walk by]

Renji: Were the heck is that music coming from? (Looks at Rukia) Damn, Rukia? Is that you?

Rukia: Yes it`s me. I`m a party girl. (Gigles)

Ichigo: (Walks by) Hey Rukia. (Trips after looking at Rukia) Holy shit! You look fanfastic!

Rukia: No sweety. I look Rukiatastic. (Laughs)

Renji: Yup. So...what`s the occasion?

Ichigo: Yeah, you got a hot date tonight? (Smiles)

Rukia: Hmm...not really.

Renji: Then why are you all hottly dressed for? Just for fun and showing off your hottness?

Rukia: Yeah, that`s ma plan.

Ichigo: You go girl. (Grins)

Kon: (Walks by) Hey guys. Aaaaaand uh, who`s the prostitute?

Rukia: Excuse me?

Kon: I`m just kidding. No need to kick my ass. You look sexy. Wich is why I`m always in love with you. I like totally need a body fast.

Ichigo: You`re not getting mine, dude. Not after what you just said.

Kon: Wow, some friend YOU are. One of these days, I will get a body. (Walks away)

Yoruichi: Yeah, right. Like that`s ever gonna happen. Let`s go girls.

Renji: Come on Rukia. Let`s go party...please?

Rukia: Tell me, Renji. What`s the word "On" spelled backwards?

Renji: It`s no, why?

Rukia: You just anwsered your own question. Laters.

Renji: Fine, be that way. But I`ll get you.

Rangiku: So where are we going?

Rukia: We are gonna scare Byakuya.

Yoruichi: Yeah, that outta be fun. (Gigles)

Rangiku: Come on barbie let`s go party. (Music starts playing again as they walk towards the Kuchiki manor)

Byakuya: (Is reading a book on his desk) Hm? What is that awful annoying music? Whoever`s doing that, quiet down! (Continues reading)

Rukia: Hi big brother. Watcha doing? (Grins)

Byakuya: (Looks at her and continues reading) Oh just this book called Blind (Looks at Rukia again) Daaaate...Rukia? What the-what the heck happened to you? And most importantly what is that you`re wearing? OMG! You turned into a prostitute! I knew this day would come.. (Puts hand on forehead)

Rukia: (Looks at Yoruichi and Rangiku) Kon said the exact same thing and now I`m hearing it from you. I didn`t like it then and guess what, I don`t like it now! And besides it`s not like I`m too overdressed or anything.

[Rangiku and Yoriuchi look at eachother and start whistling while staring at the roof]

Byakuya: Look, Rukia. Can I be honest? You look really beautiful.

Rukia: I know.

Byakuya: But without those clothes. It`s not that I don`t like them I mean don`t get me wrong, you look nice. But I guess what I`m trying to say is that you don`t have to wear stuff like that in order to make you feel beautiful. You`re beautiful just the way you are.

Yoruichi and Rangiku: Awww. (They both start to cry)

Yoruichi: That`s the sweetest thing that has ever come out of his mouth. (Sniff)

Rangiku: (Blows her nose in a tissue) I know, right? (Hugs Yoruichi) So Sweet.

Rukia: Wow. That is...the dumbest thing I`ve ever heard in my life.

Byakuya: Hm?

Rukia: I already know that I`m beautiful just the way I am. It doesn`t take a genious to figure that out. I just wore this to freak you guys out just for fun. (Laughs) What you said really touched my heart for a moment there but I already know. (Hugs him) See ya. (Laughs)

[The girls walk out and the music starts playing again]

Byakuya: (Clueless) What just happened?

The End 


End file.
